Patronus
by Alice1420
Summary: El dolor del alma por la perdida del amor, los llevara a reunirse en un lugar compartido por los recuerdos... Será está la oportunidad que necesitan y que tan desesperadamente buscaban... (Dramione)


Q **ue no se diga que yo no pago mis deudas, les presento este one shot inspirado en una hermosa imagen en la página de Facebook "FanFics Dramione", bueno nos los aburro más**

 **los dejo con la historia , no si antes declarar que nada de esto me pertenece más allá del**

 **escenario dispuesto para los personajes.**

 _Patronus_

Una delicada silueta se deslizaba entre el bosque, entre árboles secos, ramas caídas y sonidos dentro de aquel amplio bosque olvidado del hombre, la silueta se movía con la gracia de quien conoce su camino a base de memoria. En las profundidades del extenso bosque existía un claro formado por un pequeño lago rodeado de formaciones rocosas y arboles altos y torcidos.

La silueta que iba descalza y cubierta por un delicado vestido blanco se poso sobre la roca más alta junto al lago, tenía la costumbre de pasar algunas tardes en este lago lamentando sus decisiones y su falta de valor cuando llego el tiempo y debió tomar lo que siempre amo. La angustia que reflejaban sus grandes ojos marrones era prueba de su dolor, del amor que creyó compartir sin embargo al final no fue capaz de obtener, sola en el lago lloraba su corazón herido.

Dejando tras de ella lagrimas cerro sus ojos y se convirtió en una pequeña criatura, la única forma de sanar su destrozada alma era fundirse con la tranquilidad del agua que la rodeaba, siendo ella capaz de hacerlo se dejaba llevar por su magia para presentarse como una diminuta nutria marrón, que descansaba en la superficie del lago con su diminuto cuerpo a merced de las leves corrientes del agua.

Tan inmersa en sus recuerdos se encontraba que no percibió la presencia de otra persona en las cercanías del claro. Un joven con cabello rubio, mirada triste y paso desganado apareció en el extremo cercano a la alta roca. El joven fijo su mirada hacia el lago, luego la subió hasta el cielo culpándolo de su dolor.

Reclamaba al cielo que no merecía esto, no después de haber sobrevivido a todo lo que paso con su familia y con su mundo, era lo justo pero no merecía vivir así, alejado de la mujer que ama solo por miedo a arrastrarla con él a su oscuridad, al repudio de la sociedad y al dolor de perder a sus amigos.

Pero a pesar de todo, no era justo, no para él.

Rápidamente y como por medio de una orden autoimpuesta se despojo de su ropa quedando solo con un suave pedazo de seda negra cubriendo su masculinidad se introdujo en el agua apenas interrumpiendo la superficie, el agua estaba fría al tacto pero extrañamente conciliadoramente apagaba las llamas de su alma que se quemaba cada día que pasaba alejado del objeto de su amor, pero era lo correcto, era lo que debía hacer.

Era por ella…

Un suave chapoteo llamo su atención hacia su derecha, un pequeño animal lo miraba con grandes ojos brillantes, podría jurar que tenía una expresión de incredulidad de verlo a él allí, seguramente no mucha gente nadaba donde tenía su hogar. Él conoció este lago por accidente, lo vio la primera vez que fue enviado a buscar y asesinar a su amada la que viajaba junto a sus amigos con la única misión de lograr derrotar al mago oscuro que ponía en peligro su mundo.

Él jamás dañaría al amor de su vida, pero debía aparentar su odio para proteger a su familia y a él mismo, allí fue donde conoció por primera vez este lago y el sólo estar aquí traía a su memoria los recuerdos de su hermosa sonrisa.

Ahora al encontrarse con la pequeña criatura que se acercaba lentamente a él, no hacía más que avivar el recuerdo de su amada, era una nutria claro tenía que ser una nutria ese era su _Patronus_ , eso era ella una criatura curiosa, hermosa, fiel y valiente. Toda ella representado en un pequeño ser, era impresionante lo mucho que le recordaba a ella. Así que sin pensar lo que hacia se acerco nadando lentamente a ella.

 **-Hola hermosa ¿vives aquí?, perdona que haya interrumpido tu descanso solo necesitaba estirar los músculos y dejar descansar mi mente y este es el único lugar que… bueno en el que puedo hacer eso… Pfff mírame hablando con una nutria en medio de su lago y que además parece entender cada palabra que le digo –** se burlo el rubio, luego miro incrédulo como el pequeño animalito se acercaba a él hasta rodearlo por completo, parecía analizarlo para asegurarse de que era él.

El joven sentía como la nutria nadaba a su alrededor y le daba pequeños toques con su cola, en el hombro, en la espalda y luego el otro hombro hasta estar nuevamente frente a él, mirándolo fijamente con esos enormes ojos cafés… como ella.

Sintió un tirón en su pecho, el solo pensar en ella y como no podía tenerla, inundaba su pecho de un mezcla entre dolor, angustia y necesidad.

La muchacha no podía creer lo que veía estaba aquí, Él estaba aquí con ella, hablando como lo había hecho algunas veces cuando aún la guerra no rompía en pedazos sus vidas y los llevaba a ambos por caminos tan separados… estaba aquí, con ella.

Se acerco cautelosa, nunca pudieron hablar sobre lo que paso siempre creyó que le afecto más a ella que a él, siempre era tan serio, tan cerrado a todos incluso con ella, aunque sintió que lo que él le decía era verdad en su corazón todo lo que le digo siempre se quedo como algo real.

 **-Eres muy curiosa ¿no? Sabes me recuerdas a una chica curiosa como tú, siempre la voz de la razón, siempre fiel y valiente, cercana a sus amigos, siempre con una palabra de aliento para todos… incluso para mi… Yo que no valgo nada, que no merezco a nadie, ella estaba ahí y aunque no lo sabía estuvo para mí en mis peores momentos… cuando la única salida que veía segura era dejar este mundo, ella me mantuvo en él** \- Dijo el joven a la nutria entre risas sin embargo unas lagrimas errantes corrían por su rostro hasta mezclarse con el agua bajo ellos.

 **\- Mi Draco-** pensó con pena la joven.

 **-Siempre trate de cuidarla sabes, de que no la encontraran, de protegerla… casi nunca pude estar presente en sus persecuciones pero siempre me enteraba de quien trababa de hacerle daño y después hacerlo pagar a mi manera… se que el cuerpo de Dolohov nunca será encontrado, no donde lo deje ni como lo deje…**

 **Era lo mínimo que podía hacer… y cuando la vi cerca de este lago acampando con sus amigos, ¿Cuántos días habrá estado viviendo así? ¿Habrá comido bien? Cuando la vi apenas parecía que descansara correctamente, ¿Cómo iba a correr por su vida si apenas tenia energía podía correr?, esas preguntas me quitaban el sueño por las noches, como iba a dormir cómodamente sabiendo que ella no lo hacía…-**

La joven con su pequeño cuerpo de nutria se acurruco en el pecho del joven, este sorprendido retrocedió levemente pero la joven se acerco de nuevo hasta descansar en su amplio pecho, oyendo los latidos de su corazón.

 **-Eres muy buena para escuchar, me pregunto si te podre llevar de mascota a la mansión** \- dijo acariciando su suave cabeza podría jurar que la oyó ronronear

– **Bueno esa es más o menos la historia de mi vida, bueno la parte que vale la pena contar por lo menos, ese soy yo perdidamente enamorado de una mujer que nunca será mía, que vivirá siempre desconociendo lo que siento por ella porque no soy ni siquiera lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarme a ella y decirle que la amo, que la amo más que a nada en el mundo. Que fue por ella por quien cambie, ella me hace querer ser mejor, mejor para ella** \- El joven aprovecho a su curiosa compañera para dejar salir todo lo que pesaba en su pecho.

– **Sabes, lo único que me consuela es que sé que ella estará bien sin mí, será exitosa, se enamorara, tendrá unos pequeños sabelotodo iguales a su madre… ella estará bien sin mi yo solo sería una mancha para ella, un peso muerto que deberá arrastrar en su vida no puedo dejar que eso pase. Estoy condenado a amarla desde lejos como el poeta ama a la luna que le da inspiración o el pintor ama la tela que sostiene y da vida a su creatividad, así la amare a ella, es a lo máximo que puedo aspirar-** El joven ahora lloraba abiertamente había rodeado a la joven con su brazo y la había acercado a su pecho donde dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, ella no podía creer lo que el joven decía, él la amaba, la amaba como ella lo amaba a él, la amaba en secreto a pesar del dolor que sentía… todo para protegerla de lo que creía seria una vida de miserias…

Tomando su decisión se enderezo sobre su pequeño cuerpo y miro el rostro del joven, este mantenía su mirada fija en el cielo sobre ellos lagrimas adornaban su hermoso rostro prueba de su amargura, lentamente se acerco a él y lamio una de suslagrimas el joven giro su rostro hacia ella y lamio su otra mejilla, lo último que quería era que derramara lagrimas por ella.

La joven apoyo ambas patitas sobre el pecho del joven, cerró los ojos y dejo que su magia la envolviera. Su cuerpo, frente a un impactado joven, recupero su forma humana ahora con un vestido blanco pegado a su cuerpo debido al agua.

Frente a él estaba la mujer de su vida, su amada… La joven lo miro a los ojos permaneciendo aún en sus brazos.

– **Hola Draco-** dijo y espero una reacción del joven más este parecía haber dejado de respirar, ella convoco todo el valor que le quedaba si no hacia algo ahora jamás lo haría, ella lo beso.

Fue un beso suave, tímido, no era el primero ellos ya se habían besado antes cuando las conversaciones en la biblioteca se volvieron más intimas hasta que un día ambos se dejaron llevar y se besaron.

El joven pareció reaccionar y abrazando a la joven contra él, la beso con necesidad y con una silenciosa suplica de que este momento fuera real y de no ser real, que por lo menos fuera eterno.

El rubio con ayuda de cada gramo de control en su cuerpo termino el beso abrió los ojos y frente a él estaba el ser más bello que había visto jamás, con el cabello suelto mojado, su piel morena parecía brillar, sus labios rojo por el anterior beso y sus ojos, sus ojos que parecían desnudar su alma sin ningún problema.

 **-Eres… eres real, Hermione ¿Eres real o es que mi mente termino por volverme loco?...-** Draco puso sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Hermione acariciando levemente con sus pulgares el rostro de la joven.

 **-Soy yo Draco, estoy aquí contigo y no me iré nunca más ¿oíste?-** Hermione se acerco hasta tocas su frente con la de Draco – **No te atrevas a decir que me vaya escuche todo lo que me decías, no te atrevas a negarlo- le advirtió.**

Draco pareció pensar un momento - **Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir tomar tu forma de animago y espiar a la gente ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Draco cambio hábilmente el tema, pero Hermione no dejaría pasarlo así como así.

 **-No te estaba espiando, hace meses que vengo a este lago cuando quiero estar sola y en cuento a mi forma de animago, bueno parece correcto disfrutar del lago así, además si alguien llega a venir solo vería a una bonita nutria no a una chica nadando desnuda y sola-** Dijo Hermione.

 **-¿Desnuda?-** Draco dirigió su mirada al cuerpo de Hermione por primera vez, el vestido estaba pegado a su cuerpo, por ende era completamente trasparente.

Draco enrojeció salvajemente, el conocía el cuerpo de una mujer Merlín sabia como había intentado olvidar a Hermione en los brazos de otra bruja pero nada era suficiente, nadie podía ser ella.

Trajo fuertemente desviando la mirada – **Deberías salir del agua te podrías resfriar si sigues con la ropa mojada-** Ella lo miro divertida, este hombre podía llegar a ser la pesadilla que cualquiera, pero ella había conocido su lado tímido y caballeroso, se había enamorado de ese lado de él que solo mostraba frente a ella.

 **-Draco, mírame-** el joven obedeció **\- Tenemos que hablar ¿sabes cuánto desee escuchar de tu boca esas palabras y ahora que por fin las oigo no quieres dejar que las tome? Draco mírame… Te amo, te amo y cada día lejos de ti me está matando lentamente y tu siente lo mismo…-**

 **-Hermione-** la interrumpió **\- no puedes, no puedo hacerte esto. Tú debes estar con alguien que te merezca que no te arrastre a la vergüenza que es mi** apellido… no podemos estar juntos-

Hermione lo callo con un beso, duro más que el anterior y fue con seguridad, con rabia.

– **No digas que no podemos estar juntos cuando me besas así, no ves como te contradices… tu me amas y yo te amo… que más importan los demás es nuestra vida y somos miserables separados que mas necesitas que eso para estar juntos… ¿crees que me importa lo que piense la gente?, casi pierdo la vida una cantidad de veces que debería ser ilegal, merezco vivir mi vida como quiera y con quien quiera, me lo gane con sudor y lagrimas, me lo gane , LA VIDA ME LO DEBE-**

 **-Hermione yo más que nadie sé que lo mereces, pero no creo que esa felicidad este ligada conmigo… piénsalo, que te puedo ofrecer yo aparte de lamentaciones-**

 **-Todo, tú me ofreces todo, todo lo que necesito está contigo mi felicidad, la tuya… mi futuro ,yo no lo quiero ni lo imagino con alguien que no seas tú ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?-**

Draco bajo su cabeza- **Migo…-**

 **-¿Qué dices?-**

Levanto la cabeza **-¿Cásate conmigo? Hoy mismo, cásate conmigo hoy, si lo que dices es cierto… yo no soy quien para negarle la felicidad a una heroína de guerra…Cásate conmigo-** Draco tomo las manos de Hermione y las llevo a sus labios- **Te amo Hermione, más que a mi vida, más que la luna y las estrellas… Merlín debo verme patético ¿Quién pide matrimonio a la mujer de su vida en ropa interior en medio de un lago?-**

Hermione sonrió **-El hombre que amo haría eso y yo diría que si… si quiero casarme contigo... Pero no puede ser hoy… qué más quisiera que fuera hoy, pero debemos hacer las cosas bien, lo más difícil ya paso, no amamos ahora viene lo molesto, contarle a todos-**

 **-Mmm veo golpes y maldiciones en mi futuro… si a Potter y Weasley les volará la cabeza-**

 **-Tranquilo, yo te protegeré-** Hermione lo beso, se besaron juntos en el lago, entrelazados, entre susurros se decían cuanto se amaban y como lucharían por su amor.

Él lucho tanto por la seguridad de ella y ella lucho y gano una gran guerra, enfrentar al mundo por su amor…

Juntos, no sería nada…

 **FIN**

B **ueno eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, esto fue más que nada un experimento así que si les gusto espero sus comentarios y si no, bueno toda crítica bien dirigida es bien recibida.**

 **Nos veremos pronto…**


End file.
